Is This Love?
by Robster80
Summary: Due to the number of responses to my earlier Takimi fic, I wrote this songfic for the couple people have asked for me to write about again. There's another cameo in here for all you Gundam Wing fans out there, too. ^_~ -R80


This is to all you people who asked for more of my work on Takimi (AKA Takeru/TK and Mimi) after my first attempt "Sincere Hope." If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do so now or afterwards. This is NOT the sequel, but a new tale of how Mimi and TK got together. The song is called "Is This Love" by Survivor, the same group who gave us "Eye of the Tiger." I had just bought the CD today so I could copy the lyrics for this fic.  
  
Notice: I don't own Digimon or the song used in this fic, so there's no need to sue me. This is for fun, not profit! -Robster80  
  
  
IS THIS LOVE  
  
  
It had been almost seven years since her adventure in the Digital World ended, but Mimi could still remember all her friends from that trip. She had shared the experience with seven other kids. Some were her age (10), older or younger. There was Tai, Sora, Kari, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and most of all Takeru, or TK as they all called him.  
  
"I've heard talk of blind devotion,  
Lovers through thick and thin."  
  
TK was Matt's little brother, but he lived with his mother in another city from where Mimi and the others lived. He was two years younger than she was but she felt some kind of bond between them after they had come home. It was three years later that she realized she had a crush on him. By then, he had moved into Odaiba when his Mother was transferred to the city's branch of her company. It was almost a dream come true... until her parents decided to move to America two months later.  
  
"Lives touched with real emotions,  
Faithful 'til the bitter end."  
  
Mimi made sure she got the group's e-mail addresses before she reluctantly left Japan for New York City. TK's mom had to set him up one just so Mimi could write him. They had kept in touch, each telling the other of good times and bad times, but Mimi still longed to see TK in person: his blond hair, his blue eyes, his kind and gentle face that secretly made her melt.  
  
"Now I must admit that the story's attractive,  
I've lost in far too many affairs."  
  
Over a year after she left, she got e-mail from TK that told her he was dating Kari, and he was very happy. It made Mimi upset, but she said she was happy for him, though truly, she was jealous of Tai's little sister. Only a month passed before Kari dumped TK for Matt, and Mimi begged her parents to let her visit him. She hopped on the first flight out for Japan and rushed to TK's apartment straight from the airport. She found him in tears, and did her best to cheer him. After checking into a hotel, she took him out for dinner while he took her all over town to show her what had come and gone.  
  
"I've seen all the pain that the morning can bring,  
I need to prove to myself this is more than a crush.  
Can you convince me it's not just a physical rush?"  
  
Mimi stayed for two weeks, spending her time mostly with TK. Since it was summer, school didn't interfere with their time together. The day before Mimi left, they went to a fair and saw Matt and Kari together. TK became mad at the sight of them, and Mimi suggested that they pretend to be dating to show that TK didn't care. They held hands all day, went on rides together, and played games. TK won the basketball game and got a doll for Mimi. They rode the Tunnel-of-Love last, where TK sneaked a kiss on Mimi's cheek. She blushed madly and, not caring hat the ride was almost over, kissed TK on the lips. They were kissing when their boat came out and they saw Matt and Kari waiting in line with mouth hanging open at them. TK snapped his fingers in their faces and escorted Mimi to her hotel. Before Mimi got on her plane, TK and the others came to see her off. It was then he said to her, "I love you."  
  
"Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love that's been keeping me up all night?  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love?"  
  
Mimi cried right there as she said, "I love you,too," and gave him a kiss before she tearfully left. Looking out the corner of her eye, she saw TK was crying, too, and the others were trying to cheer him up.  
  
"So many nights in blind confusion,  
I walk the line of love.  
We reach out in disillusion,  
When one night isn't nearly enough."  
  
Mimi made ten more visits in the next three years, each time always spending time with TK. He had made peace with Kari and Matt after he felt they had suffered enough at his hands. It was her last visit that she got the shock of her life: TK and his mother had moved again, but this time out of Japan. She was so depressed she came home two days after she arrived, in tears. She frantically checked her e-mail, but she never got mail from TK.  
  
"Now, I'd like to know that for once in my life,  
I'm sure of what tomorrow may bring.  
I've heard all your talk, can I take it to heart?  
Now look me straight in the eye 'cause tonight is the night!  
We've got to ask each other if the moment is right."  
  
Mimi stared out her bedroom window after she came home and still cried. It was raining hard outside, which suited her fine. "Why, Takeru?" she asked the rain. "Why did you have to leave me? I love you so much."  
  
"Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love that's been keeping me up all night?  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love?"  
  
A week passed and still nothing from TK. By then school had started. As soon as she entered the school, her one friend Duo Maxwell (Someone asked for another GW cameo. ^_^) rushed up to her. "Mimi, we got a new kid from your old home in Japan who moved her over a week ago. He's a freshman, and a heck of a basketball player. Most of the girls are practically drooling over him. His name's Takeru Takaishi."  
  
"I've tread those mean streets,  
Blind alleys where the currency of love changes hands.  
All touch, no feeling, just another one-night stand."  
  
Mimi's eyes went wide at the mention of the name. Duo said, "Ah, you do know him! He's down in Room 104. Just look for the mob of girls." Mimi was gone in a flash, accidentally running over Duo.  
  
"I need to know that there's someone who cares,  
Could you be the angel to answer my prayers?"  
  
She rushed into Room 104 and saw TK talking with other freshmen boys. He saw her and smiled, "Mimi!" She was on the verge of tears. "TK? You moved here?" "Surprise." Not waiting for anything or caring who saw her, she rushed up to him and hugged him tight, finally letting out her tears of joy. All the freshmen in the room, especially the girls, stared in shock as the couple kissed.  
  
"Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love that's been keeping me up all night?  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love?"  
  
The next year, TK was moved up to a junior because of his excellent grades. It made Mimi happy since she could now go with him to the prom. After she graduated, Mimi took a year off so she could enter college with him the next year. Before they went, however, Mimi called TK over one night while her parents were out of town for the weekend so she could show him how she truly loved him. He surprised her when he arrived by kneeling before her at the front door and presented her an engagement ring. Before he had a chance to ask her the big question, a smiling and screaming Mimi pulled him into her house and up to her bedroom.  
  
"Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love that's been keeping me up all night?  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love?  
Is this love?"  
  
  
  
  
Whew! My first true songfic, and a Takimi to boot. Like it, hate it, or whatever, please let me know by reviewing it. For you who asked for me to slip in more Gundam Wing cameos, I give you my favorite pilot Duo. Maybe I'll add all five next time, who knows? In parting, let me say this from Bud Abbott: "May you all live as long as you want, and never want as long as you live."  



End file.
